Learning to Forget
by Fyras14
Summary: Her world was no longer engulfed by darkness. She was happy to see! She was happy to be alive! But, even that couldn't mend her broken heart. AJ spoilers.


This story contains SPOILERS...dont read it if you don't want to spoil yourself for two cases in Apollo Justice. Please read and review.

* * *

**Learning to Forget**

She could not remember the last time she could see so clearly, when her eyes bloomed with the colors; mainly white, blue, light brown of her hair, and many other colors she could name. It had only been two hours since she awoke from the operation, and finally she could see the world in color not in darkness, like the past ten years.

Lamiroir had never recalled seeing so clearly before in her life, her mind only registered so little fragments of what she had been before becoming a famous singer. A famous singer….now how did that happen? Even the singer herself had trouble recalling…she only recalled extreme pain, tasted salty water, saw the darkness for the first time. The woman had no idea where she was, much less saw it. She remembered wondering the streets of that strange place, until a kind voice got her ears, a kind voice that offered shelter.

Lamiroir could never forget the Borginian couple that had cared for her. They were the ones that rescued her from the streets, and cared for her until she could recover. They asked many questions in their own language, and when they found out she couldn't speak their native tongue, they taught her. Once she had mastered the language, in a matter of months, they asked her again, questions she had no answers for. Then, came the day when she could finally repay their kindness, and took up a job, her first job, in a restaurant. She was blind, and the only thing she was good at was singing, according to the owner of that place, she had the voice of an angel, who was accompanied by her harp in the form of a piano.

The harp was her piano; Machi Tobaye. A nice boy, orphaned at a young age, with only his sight and two good hands to help him feed himself. Lamiroir had taken a liking to this child, and both talked like they were the best of friends…he became the child she never had. He had been with her when her voice was found out, and when her voice was heard all across the Republic of Borginia. Lamiroir had become a famous singer in the matter of days, however, she would soon find out that this popularity would make her almost-child a criminal, but not a bad person.

It had been when Lamiroir had accepted the invitation of one called, Klavier Gavin, a guitarist. He had asked her to sing in his show, which she had accepted, both even wrote the lyrics of the song she was to sing. This concert would mark Machi as a criminal, when he was accused for a crime he did not commit, although, Lamiroir later learned that it was a much more different crime that he committed. Her child friend would have been doomed, if not for Apollo Justice and his assistant, the magician Trucy Wright. Their names were so familiar to her lips, but unrecognizable to her mind. They were the reason Machi was not paying the price of a crime he didn't commit, but also the reason he was behind bars, at least he felt relieved. Before the operation, Lamiroir had visited her young friend, they had talked, and he felt very unhappy for trying to use her, and she had forgiven him. Machi had learned, and he was happy, the price had been paid.

And now, Lamiroir was alone once again, but not in the way she wanted to be. Minutes had passed before the tears had began to fall from her all-seeing eyes. Her world was no longer engulfed by darkness. She was happy to see! She was happy to be alive! But, even those gifts of life couldn't mend her broken heart. Lamiroir had remembered all, the accident, the troupe….and her dear children…oh! She had been with them that time, and she couldn't…! "Miss Lamiroir?" her thoughts were interrupted by a nurse, who calmly walked towards the bed, holding a huge bouquet of flowers in both hands, flowers of many colors she could finally see.

"Yes?"

"A young man send you this…bouquet." The nurse said, as she settled the bouquet next to the nearby table, close to the bed. A huge pink colored enveloped was sticking out. "He had to leave rather quickly, and apologized for not coming to visit to deliver this to you, and also…" She beckoned another nurse, who brought with her a white box, with a red ribbon tied around it. "Another get well gift, it seems." The nurse gave her the box, and both walked away, receiving a smile and thank you from their patient. She went to grab the envelope on the flowers first, right away guessing who they were from, she opened it, slowly. It was a small piece of paper, which read:

**"Hope you are well, Lamiroir! Me and Polly have been concerned about how the operation might have went! Hope you recover soon, and maybe come to the Wright Anything Agency for a while! Ah! And Machi says hello, at least that's what he implied…anyway, see you soon and have a good recovery!**

**-Trucy Wright, Apollo**(which was run over by a red pen, and on top was written 'Polly', Trucy's work no doubt) **Justice, Machi Tobaye, Klavier Gavin, and Phoenix Wright**, followed by more of Trucy's writing: **Daddy sent you a present, too!" **

Lamiroir had to smile, her eyes were beginning to water, the first sign of emotion after two hours of seeing light overwhelm darkness. She went for the box, and opened it. Inside she found a blue top hat, Lamiroir took it, and put it on. It still fitted well on top of her head, like those years ago. A piece of paper was at the bottom of the box, another small letter. Lamiroir took it and read it, her eyes showing incredible surprise:

**"To Thalassa Gramarye….**

**Hope the operation went well! Or else who'll be reading this rather short letter!! Haha! I hope you don't mind the gift….I thought you wanted your hat back…" **

Thalassa smiled, he had known. It was because of him she could see now, see her world. Tears escaped her eyes once again, as she recalled the troupe, her father, Apollo and Trucy…and as she did that, there was a knock on the door. She removed the hat, and clutched it close to her chest, before she could answer, the door burst opened, revealing a man with blue dirty beanie on top of his head. He wore a black jacket, accompanied by much more darker trousers, and sandals.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, to which Thalassa nodded. She knew that voice. The newcomer grabbed a nearby chair, and put it close to her bed, he sat. "So, I believe you liked the gift?" Another nod.

"I have….been thinking…" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked her, grinning. "About whom?"

"About my family, the troupe, but mainly….my children…" The man nodded.

"A good thought…well, since we have time, I'll sit here and accompany you all the while enjoying that cable TV you have…let's talk. You've been missing a lot for the past years…." Thalassa smiled. She knew it, Thalassa Gramarye was happy to be alive.


End file.
